Bonding Trips from Hell
by meepette179
Summary: what happens when Cragen sends the squad on a hiking trip in the mountains? E/O all the way, some J/C please R&R. FINISHED! EPILOGUE UP!
1. awkard silence, kicking ass, frozen peas

The Office had been quiet lately. No one wanted to talk to each other. Elliot's temper was out of hand and he was snapping at everyone from stress due to his recent separation from Kathy. Olivia was just as stubborn and snapped back at him for every little thing she could. Elliot pissed her off big time. He would regret leaving her out of the loop.

Fin never really liked Elliot, they were currently on last name terms.

Lastly, poor John. He usually had a happy optimistic attitude but everyone's moods were bringing him down. He'd crack a joke and; Elliot would glare, Fin would rub his temples, and Olivia, bless her heart, would give him a small smile and shake her head telling him this was not the right time. She always had a soft spot for him.

Cragen walked into the squad room quietly, "It's past noon, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Munch confirmed.

"I thought Olivia was going to demonstrate that new Chinese defense hold thing she learned from the seminar." Cragen stated.

Olivia looked up from her computer screen, "No one seemed to be interested."

"Well you're not doing anything useful up here, so go change and get down to the mats in the gym." Cragen commanded.

The small group grumbled as they got up and made their way to the locker room.

When Fin, John, and Elliot walked out into the gym, Olivia was already there beating up a blue punching bag in the corner, trying to warm up her stiff muscles.

Her dress pants, blouse, and work shoes had been replaced with shorts, sneakers, and a white muscle shirt. She walked over to the mat and stood in the center smirking. This was her revenge. "Elliot wanna help me?"He rolled his eyes and stood next to her on the mat.

"Okay, now… attack me."

"No."

"Come on Elliot, harass me." she whispered in his ear before biting it, trying to piss him off. "Harass me Elliot."

He swallowed hard his eyes wide, and fists clenched from her closed proximity and nibbling game, "Im not going to hit you.""Then this will be fun for me, not so much you." She said kicking him between the legs and kneeing him in the stomach.

She smiled happily, but frowned when he didn't attempt to attack her back, even after that. Quickly she brought her foot up in a side kick aimed right for the left side of his face. She was surprised when his hand flew up catching her ankle and stopping her assault in mid-air.

He pulled her leg knocking her off her feet. She steadied herself on the floor and kicked the back of his knees pulling him down with her.

She launched herself at hi and they rolled across the mat kicking and scratching at each other. They were breathing heavily when Elliot flipped Olivia onto her back, straddling her and pinning her hands above her head.

"That's not good, Olivia likes being on top according to Casey." Fin whispered.

Olivia's chest felt like it was going to burst especially when Elliot leaned down, biting her ear back and whispering, "I win.""That was the horniest I have ever seen either of them together." Munch commented.

"Yeah." Fin agreed, both cheery after seeing Olivia and Elliot deck it out.

Olivia wiggled under Elliot trying to free herself, he just laughed at her.

Cragen walked downstairs." I have good news! We are going to a unit bonding trip and by we I mean you four! Im going fishing. And before you ask; John, you are not sick. Fin; you do have to go, and Elliot, take care of everyone."

"What about Olivia" Munch exclaimed mad she didn't get special orders.

"Yeah! And where are we going?" Fin added backing up his partner.

"Hiking trip at Bear Mountain." Cragen smiled, "And Olivia, I don't have to worry about unless Trevor goes as well."

"I've never been camping before." Olivia said changing the subject.

Elliot wouldn't let it go. "You're dating Langdon."

Olivia took a deep breath and stomped out of the room calling, "Thanks Don."

* * *

**Benson residence-m 5 A.M.**

Olivia awoke to her apartment door being knocked on furiously.

She grabbed her gun and flung the door open shoving the barrel into her guests windpipe, and shoving him up against the far wall.

She looked at Elliot who stood there staring wide-eyed at her, "What do you want?""Fin and Munch are downstairs." Elliot said softly, "Please put your gun down.""It's five in the morning." She pointed out dropping her gun arm to her side.

"We've been trying to call you, we're ready to leave for the trip." Elliot said calming down.

"I turned my phone off."

"Why? Preoccupied with a certain lawyer? Didn't want to be interrupted?"

Olivia gave a fake laugh then jammed her gun into his boys.

He let out a sharp intake of breath and bent over holding himself.

Olivia walked back inside having Elliot follow her painfully.

"Not nice, Olivia."

"You're a bastard." she grabbed a bag of frozen peas and tossed it to him.

He turned and she heard him unzip his pants, stuff the peas in his boxers and rezip.

"Ewww!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What? You pistol whipped my boys!" he retorted turning back towards her, his pants bulging from the bag of peas.

"You look like you overdosed on Viagra!" Olivia laughed, then walked into her room grabbing her bag and returning still giggling.

Elliot followed her to the front door, "Are you really seeing Langdon?"

"Yes but why do you care? Are you jealous?" she teased getting right in his face.

"No, cause im seeing someone too." he retorted putting on a straight face.

"Really?" Olivia asked, "Do I know her?""I don't think so."

Olivia smiled and leaned up putting her lips over his. Elliot placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other hand on his cheek gently sucking at his bottom lip. She parted their lips, gave him one final peck and bent down grabbing her duffle and opening the door. Elliot followed flabbergasted.

When she stepped outside she turned to him and reached down his pants grabbing the peas while her pinky just slightly rubbed along his manhood. She placed the peas in his hands, and kissed the side of his mouth. "You cant bring them with you." She called as she hit the elevator button and got in riding downstairs.

Five minutes later Elliot climbed into the back of the SUV beside Olivia.

She smirked at him then leaned back putting her arms above her head and her feet on the passengers seat diagonal from her so they were hovering over Elliot's knees.

"So, Lets get this show on the road!" Olivia smiled.

Fin laughed and shifted the car into gear.

**a/n: okay, so i know i kinda rushed the E/O ness but its gonna be a E/O story. cute and fluffy most of the time! my other story in progress, Consequences im stuck on. if you have any suggestions please let my know! read my other stories! please review!! it make me happy and make me update faster!!! *wink wink***


	2. rest stops, babies, and stirrups

Olivia was sleeping soundly. Elliot watched her almost longingly. He wanted to reach out and hold her but with Fin and John in the front seat, that was next to impossible.

John pulled over at a gas station and hopped out. Fin followed leaving Elliot and Olivia in the car by themselves. Elliot reached over and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?" she asked stretching.

"We are at a rest stop." he pointed out.

She sat up. "Where are Fin and Munch?"

"Inside." Elliot muttered reaching for the door handle.

Olivia's hand closed around his stopping him. Elliot looked over confused. She gave him a smile biting her lip before crawling to him and sitting sideways on his lap so they would fit comfortably in the backseat. She ran her fingers over his jaw gently, feeling the stubble that had collected there. Olivia put her lips against his again. He wrapped his arms around her as she opened her mouth and placed kisses between his jaw and collarbone.

"Liv." he said softly, "Liv, stop."

"You don't want me to." she stated obviously.

"You're right but I don't want to explain to the guys why im pitching a tent when we haven't even gotten to the campsite yet." Elliot was blushing now.

Olivia giggled into his neck, "Yeah, good idea."

She climbed off him and out the door, he followed closely, resisting the urge to stare at her ass.

She went to the back of the store grabbing a sprite and banana nut muffin. She tossed Elliot a Pepsi.

He paid and they walked back out to the car where John and Fin were waiting. They got back onto the road only this time Olivia and Elliot were in the front.

John and Fin slept soundly in the back.

Olivia drove silently. She noticed Elliot staring off into space and seized the opportunity to have some fun. She reached over and placed her right hand on the inside of his thigh.

He was shaken out of his thoughts and turned to her smiling, "Don't waste any time do ya?"

"Waste time? How long have we been partners? Talk about wasting time!"

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

She gave him another smile then returned her attention to the road and pulled into a long dirt road.

"Uh Liv, wrong way." Elliot stated.

"No, just a little detour." she muttered pulling up to a small white house with a large black barn and a fenced off corral. "Ever ridden a horse before?"

"Cant say I have." he replied shifting nervously in his seat.

She jumped out of the car, "Good, you can ride with me."

Fin and John had just woken and were tired as they got out, "Horses?"

"Yep." Olivia walked into the barn where a small tack shed had been turned into an office. "AMY!" Olivia squealed when she saw a redhead putting a saddle away.

"Olivia!" Amy mockingly squealed back. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and some friends were going on a hiking trip and I wanted to come see my baby."

Elliot nearly choked, "You have a baby?"

Amy and Olivia laughed, "God no!" Amy sighed, "Olivia and a baby? She never wanted kids in high school, always said she didn't want to screw um up."

Olivia looked down giving a fake laugh. Elliot knew it was bull and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Olivia has a man?" Amy teased.

Olivia started to shake her head no but stopped when she heard Elliot say, "You bet, anyone foolish enough to let this go, is an idiot."

Olivia's smile grew really big, "So can I use Hawk, Party, and Mocha?"

"Sure I'll go make some of my Amy surprises!" she smiled and ran into the house.

"Amy surprises?" John questioned.

"Yeah don't drink too much." Olivia advised walking into a separate room filled with saddle, with pads and bridles slung over the horns.

She grabbed a large tan one off the first shelf, the stirrups hit her shines as she carried it to a stall and slung it over the railing. She grabbed a purple and white lead rope and gave it to Elliot to hold. "Hey guys will you get the saddles and stuff of shelf eight and two?"

Fin and Munch nodded and went to grad them.

Olivia smile when they were gone and pulled Elliot into the stall so it was now occupied by the two of then and a big black horse. She playfully pushed him against the far wall and kissed him eagerly.

He laughed uncomfortably, "The horse is watching."

Olivia laughed as well and walked over to the horse. She ran a hand over its rump, swatting away a fly. "Elliot, this is Hawk, my baby." she kissed the soft pink spot of his nose and proceeded to saddle him.

Hawk was huge, probably over 20 hands high. HE was a big buff quarter horse with a wandering nose that couldn't stay away from Olivia's neck. He was pitch black except for two white socks on his front feet.

Olivia was putting in his bridle when Fin and Munch reappeared. "Put those on the railing." she ordered before clipping on Hawk's lead rope and opening the stall leading him outside the barn and tying him to a small tree with plenty of grass.

She came back in surprised to find Amy and John putting Mocha's saddle on, and Fin just finishing Party's.

"Im impressed." Olivia said as Fin brushed Party's black and gray spotted coat free of dirt.

"My uncle had a farm." he said simply.

"Yeah? Party here is a retired jumping horse." Amy smiled helping John onto Mocha and leading him onto the yard.

Fin followed on Party.

"you ready?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Yeah, sure." he muttered as they walked back to Hawk.

Olivia helped him up and told him where to sit so she could fit as well.

She then climbed on and clicked her tongue signaling Hawk to walk. Once he had done that and Olivia was sure Elliot wouldn't fall off, she clicked him into a slow lope.

"Whoa, that's fast." Elliot commented tightening his grip on her.

"N, I can go much faster, wanna?"

"Sure, just don't kill me." he requested jokingly.

Hawk went into a canter running thorough the meadow. They stopped at the top of a small hill. Olivia leaned back against Elliot. "You wouldn't screw up your kids, Liv"

Olivia looked down ashamed she had said that, "You don't know that."

Elliot turned her chin towards her so he could look into her eyes, "Yes, I do."

Olivia swallowed and kissed him gently, turning her body so he could have easier access to her mouth. "Thanks El."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Olivia straightened back up in the saddle and sighed, "We should probably go back."

"Okay." Elliot said softly, grabbing one last kiss before burying his face in the back of her neck as they walked Hawk back to the stable.

**OOC:// wow! thank you for all the reviews from chapter one! please keep um coming. as for the horses i love hawk and party to death! mocha was my besties riding horse and we were both very sad and cried when we found out he died of old age last winter. :( RIP Mocha**


	3. hiking, bathrooms, bears, and sleep

After two hours of music, Amy surprises, and old yearbook photos, the four detectives left the stables. It was only a few hours to the start of the trail. They unpacked the car and strapped on their packs, locking the door and heading for the trail head.

Olivia looked at the sign, "Five miles uphill? Elliot will you carry my tent?"

He looked at her shaking his head, "No way."

"Please." she moved closer slipping her fingers in the chest-strap of his pack, "You don't want me too tired, do you?"

Elliot looked down at her tempted. "Fine but only cause you look cute with that pack on." He walked around her unclipping the tent and refastening it to his own pack.

"Lets go!" Fin chirped up.

The started up the path confidently. Wet rocks from the near-by river littered the trail making the wrong step highly dangerous. Olivia skipped around them nimbly. She was in the front, having the lightest pack, and watching the river closely.

They spent most of the time singing and talking about changes in recent life. John, Fin, and Elliot got into a heated discussion about all the losers Olivia had dated.

Two long, tiresome, hours later they reached their campsite. Olivia put down her pack and stretched, "Went by faster than I thought it would."

Elliot unclipped the tents, tossing one to Munch and Fin, then focused on setting up Olivia's.

She sat on a large gray boulder and watched him set up the tent, "You're really good at that."

"Why don't you give me a hand?" he suggested.

"Nah, Im taking in the views of the mountains." she teased gazing at his ass.

Elliot turned towards her, "I feel like a virgins used up playboy."

Olivia laughed and got up walking to him and holding up the frame so he could clip the tent to it. He quickly finished with that and set up the rainfly.

She opened the tent and crawled in, undoing her sleeping bag and flattening it out. Her bag laid next to her as she sat looking at her temporary home. "It's really big in here."

"Lucky you. Three guys sharing a tent isn't exactly fun unless we are on some re-mix of _Brokeback Mountain ."_ Munch called grumpily.

_

* * *

_

Later that night they were sitting around a campfire Elliot had so skillfully built.

Fin rocked back and forth with his ankles crossed tightly together.

"What's your problem?" Munch asked.

"I have to piss like Seabuscit right now." Fin insisted.

"Then go." Elliot sighed.

Fin looked at him like he was crazy, "There are no bathrooms!"

Olivia burst out laughing, "What? Did you think you could hold it the whole time?" When Fin didn't say anything Olivia started laughing harder.

Fin got up and ran into the woods behind a plain of bushes.

"Look at the chipmunk!" Olivia exclaimed pointing to a brown furry creature nibbling on a chip John had dropped earlier.

"At least it wont attack." Fin said as he came back looking fully relieved.

"Attack?" Olivia asked as all color drained from her face.

"Yeah mountain lions, bears, stuff like that."

"Oh my god. Im not staying by myself tonight." she said quickly grabbing onto Elliot's arm.

"Okay we can share your tent. I'll protect you." Elliot said all macho-like.

"So that's what they're calling it now?" John asked suggestively.

Olivia shot him a death glare and chucked a rock at him.

It hit him but he and Fin just continued to laugh.

* * *

Late that night, Olivia lay awake shivering and listening to someone snore from the other tent.

She turned to face Elliot's sleeping bag which he was sleeping soundly in.

Olivia traced her fingers over his lips feeling the hot air being blown out of his parted lips.

She brought a hand down her hand to his shoulder and shook it, "Elliot.."

"Hmm?" he stirred.

"Elliot?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" he asked sitting up on one elbow.

She looked down shyly, "Im cold."

Elliot gave a smile and unzipped the side of his sleeping bag, "Get in."

She crawled in facing him. He reached around her zipping it back up. It wasn't made for two people so their bodies were pressed tightly against each others, not that either cared.

Olivia placed a small kiss below his jaw and then laid her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her holding her against his firm but comfy chest.

"Goodnight El." she whispered.

"Night Liv."

**Okay so this isnt as long as the other two chapters. sorry im trying, im just at a point in my life when everything easy seems a bajillion times harder. anyways i will hopefully update soon but the reviews have got to keep comeing, please!**


	4. Bug Spray, Oatmeal, and Skinny Dipping

* * *

Olivia's eyes fluttered open in the morning and met two blue ones gazing back at her.

"Morning." he whispered.

"Good morning." Olivia whispered back.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before wiggling out of the sleeping bag.

She snuggled into the spot Elliot had just left, finding it soft and warm.

Elliot left the tent to find Fin and Munch outside already. They were trying to build fire, but failing miserably.

He got out breakfast disgusted it was oatmeal, "Who packed food?"

"Olivia." Fin and Munch replied in unison.

"Figures." Elliot muttered.

"What figures El?" a voice asked in his ear.

He cringed knowing he was in trouble, "That you would pack us such good and healthy food."

She turned him around and put a hand on his cheek, "You're a lousy liar."

Then she turned and walked back into the tent.

* * *

Munch sprayed bug spray on himself in an excessive amount.

Fin coughed, "What the hell?"

"Yeah munch, don't you know B.O. is a natural bug repellant?" Elliot piped in.

"This is about keeping them away from the campsite." he said spraying some into the air, "See I have this theory-"

"Oh lordy." Olivia sighed standing up and walking away.

Elliot got up and followed her.

Fin had more patience.

"See the CIA bred mosquitoes to plant listening devices I out-" his voice was muffled by Fin's hand.

"Put it in a book, and I promise, I'll read it." Fin stood and walked away leaving John and his bug spray alone.

* * *

Olivia sat on the dock at a small lake about a half mile from camp. The guys were cleaning up after dinner.

He fingers teased with the button on her lantern, and her feet kicked at the water.

It was so calm and peaceful. She couldn't believe she was here. When she was little she always wanted to go camping but her mother always refused.

She stood up and pulled off her shirt and shoes, looking around once more, she dropped her pants, stepped out of them and jumped into the black water.

The icy waters surrounded her body chilling her to the core. She resurfaced and screamed shocked to see Elliot there. "Jeeze! You scared me!" she exclaimed going and hiding behind a boulder.

"Why are you hiding?" Elliot asked.

"Well I didn't really bring a swimsuit, El." he cheeks burned red.

"Oh! Well I think I should join you." Elliot shed his clothes and jumped in swimming towards her.

"Hey sexy." she greeted wrapping her arms around him.

His toes messed with the sand beneath them. "How had your first camping trip been?"

Olivia smiled, "Amazing."

"Good." he smiled back and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Whoo! Look at the view tonight!" Fin wailed from the shore.

Elliot and Olivia looked at them surprised to find them both stark naked.

Olivia quickly hid her eyes in Elliot's shoulder, "Ewww! I just saw John's dick!"

"Before mine? How is that fair?" Elliot teased.

Olivia hit him in the chest and pushed away swimming in a small circle.

"Hey come back." Elliot pleaded.

"No." she said sternly.

"Whoa! This is cold!" Fin said.

John stood disgusted, "I bet this lake had leeches in it."

"Stop being such a baby John!" Olivia called to him unaware of what lurked beneath her. She was suddenly thrown out of the water into the air by Elliot.

She screamed trying to cover her chest. She hit the water and came up glaring at Elliot.

"Ewww! Ewww! A leech!" John exclaimed jumping out of the lake and running back towards camp.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot, "That wasn't very nice. Im gonna have to punish you."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She kissed him, "Yeah."

"God I am not going to stay here and watch you fuck." Fin said leaving the water.

"Were not gonna fuck." Elliot protested, but Fin was already gone. "We should probably get going too."

"okay." Olivia replied almost cheerful.

She swam to the dock and hopped out, however she stayed sitting.

Elliot got out as well. He moved towards his clothes when he felt Olivia's hands on his arm.

She shook her head, "Not yet." She pulled him on top of her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure El." she smiled placing her lips back upon his.

* * *

That night Olivia was lying awake in Elliot's sleeping bag with him. She was just looking at Elliot. Watching him sleep comforted her.

His stony face was calm and gentle. She had this weird urge to wake him up just so she could kiss him.

She had never been this close to anyone before. She knew what it was and it scared her. She loved him, but from what she'd heard love is painful.

She quickly wiped a stray tear and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Okay there it is...Chapter 4, im a little discouraged to tell ya the truth. i dont have anyone reviewing like at all anymore, is it because this story sucks??? i need to know this cause...idk. i just feel defeated lately, review if you want chapter 5 otherwise...ill do something else, whatever**


	5. singalongs and reencounters

Olivia and Fin sat outside early the next morning just talking.

"So you and Stabler?" Fin asked.

"Yeah." Olivia admitted, "But Im not sure how long it will last."

"I don't think anyone ever knows, but im happy for ya." Fin replied.

Olivia gave him a smile, "Thanks Fin."

Fin rubbed his hands together. "This is our last night here so I want to do a little party. Can you take the guys on a little hike?"

"Sure." Olivia agreed standing to go get ready.

* * *

Olivia walked slowly behind John and Elliot. She was looking at the nature carefully, and taking in her surroundings. "Oooh! Elliot get it!" she exclaimed.

"Get what?" he asked turning around.

"The snake!!!' She pointed to a small black-brown snake that was slithering along the ground.

Elliot bent down and picked it up by the tail. "Happy?"

Olivia snapped a picture of it, "Yep."

John and Olivia were crossing a log when John pointed to the water and said, "Let's catch some fish!"

Olivia smiled at how quickly he had resumed his childish ways, "If you want."

He kneeled on the bank and reached down, "Where'd it go?"

"Right there." Olivia said leaning over the water grasping a large tree branch to steady herself.

John saw it and shot his hands down coming back up with a fist full of mud.

Olivia laughed as excess water came up and hit Elliot in the crotch of his pants, "Let's get going, you'll never catch it."

* * *

Elliot and John were talking quietly to each other. Olivia was in her own little world.

"Hey John, do you think Olivia is okay?" Elliot asked.

"We should sing her a song to make her feel better!" John suggested.

Elliot smiled, "Camp town ladies sing this song!"

John laughed and chimed in, "Doo-Dah, Doo-Dah!"

"Camp town race track three miles long." Elliot laughed even louder as Olivia started slapping him.

"OH! Doo Doo Dah Day!" John yelled.

Olivia sighed as they started the song again. This was getting to be a really long hike.

* * *

"Finally!" Olivia exclaimed when they reached camp.

"Woah! Fin obviously called pimp-my-campsite while we were away." Munch smirked.

A large tent had been set up and draped with lights that sparkled when they approached.

Several coolers sat just inside and they could hear music blasting from inside, the base was turned all the way up.

"Fin?" Elliot called.

Fin appeared in the doorway of the tent, "Hey guys! Enjoy your hike?"

"Yeah…' Olivia replied hesitant.

"I have a surprise for you!" Fin exclaimed, " The coolers are fully stocked with any alcoholic product you could want and inside are some party crashers who decided to stop by"

"Fin! Are they here yet?" a voice asked from inside the tent. A red head of hair poked its way out.""CASEY!" Olivia shrieked running to her and hugging her tightly.

"OLIVIA!" Casey screamed back and jumped up and down hugging her best friend.

The hug separated and Casey walked over to John kissing him softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too" John replied hugging her close to her side.

"Shit, Cragen aint in there is he?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, he'd ruin all the fun." A voice from behind her reported.

She turned not believing who she saw.

"Hey Liv." Brian Cassidy said softly as he stood before her nervously.

"Brian?" She was surprised to see him there after eight years of absence.

"What? No hug?" he smiled his eager devilish smile and Olivia melted, he was back. Olivia hugged him tightly.

"It's so great to see you." she smiled as she leaned up kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." he said softly.

Olivia watched him closely as he greeted the others. He'd grown up a lot. He was more muscular and his hair was longer, sexier. She found his Bon Jovi t-shirt and skinny jeans amazingly fitting and his ass- it had turned from finger painting to Monet.

Olivia walked into the tent to see Monique talking to Alex. "Hey guys."

"Hey Li, they greeted handing her a beer.

She took it gratefully, "let's party!"

They whole next hour was nothing but conversing and beer.

Olivia swayed gently in Elliot's arms . "This has been an amazing trip El."

"It has." he muttered kissing her earlobe before talking it in his mouth and nibbling it.

"El, quit it. They're people here." Olivia giggled.

"Olivia…oh im sorry. I didn't know." Brian was shocked at the sight of the two of them together.

Olivia blushed, "What did you need?"

"I actually wanted to dance, ya know, catch up?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, you don't mind do ya El?" Olivia asked already walking towards Brian.

Elliot was slightly taken aback but let it slide, "Uh no, go ahead."

Olivia and Brian started dancing while Elliot stepped away and tried to resist the urge to kill Cassidy.

**Okay a shorter chapter sorry, i didnt want to type too much,. im feeling lazy today. thank you to all the reviews an im sorry to say the next chapter is the last. but its really long. for me at least**


	6. body shots, rain, and mr fisherman

Olivia come on!" Casey exclaimed dragging Olivia over to the drink table and ripping off her own shirt calling, "Body shots!" as she laid on the table.

Olivia sprinkled some salt on Casey's abs as the gang gathered around. Casey situated a shot glass in her mouth.

Olivia straddled Casey and licked off the salt slowly causing a few of the guys to start loosening their collars.

Then Olivia removed the shot glass with her mouth and tilted her neck back downing the liquid. She made a face, "Shit Casey. Tequila?"

"Oh shut-up, take off your shirt and lay down." Casey demanded.

Olivia feigned hurt and removed her shirt laying down.

Casey looked up and saw the man (Cassidy) that Olivia had been dancing with earlier. "You, come up!"

Olivia shot Casey a death glare when she spread salt on Olivia's lips and put the shot glass between her breasts. Olivia blushed when she saw Cassidy look down at her and wink.

He bent his head and slowly devoured the salt. Olivia's eyes closed and she found herself arching towards Brian. He placed a warm calloused hand on her stomach and drank the shot.

Olivia got up, threw on her shirt, and grabbed Brian's hand as he retreated away," Oh no. You're turn now."

He peeled off his Ramones t-shirt and laid down, smiling as he crossed his arms above his head.

Casey poured vodka on him and Olivia lapped it up smiling at him seductively.

She straightened up and licked her lips automatically stopping when she caught Elliot in the back of the tent frowning at her before leaving.

She mentally hit herself in the head before running out after him, "Elliot?"

He turned, "what."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Forget it. You just fucking kissed Cassidy, why don't you just go back and fuck him on the table. Enjoy the fucking live show." he seethed "You could have at least broken up with me before doing that you cheating bitch."

"Im sorry. He means nothing! It was a temptation and I gave in." She said angry at herself and hurt by his words.

Elliot stepped closer to her, "You obviously did want a relationship with him eight years ago. We mean nothing I guess."

"No Elliot." she said her voice now soft and saddened. "Brian and I have a physical attraction, but I want someone who I can talk to about personal things and cry to. I need an equal. I need someone who loves me for me, not my appearance. That's you all the way Elliot. I don't want to lose you."

Elliot could see tears falling freely down her face. "Liv I wanna know that I can trust you."

"You can!" she whined. "Im ready to be devoted. Brain was just a bump in the road. Please Elliot, please don't leave me."

It broke Elliot's heart to see her this vulnerable, he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms, wiping some tears away." I'll never be the one to leave you. I just…ahh…damn you for being so cute." he teased.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Im so, so sorry."

"Hey." he whispered. She looked up and him and he captured her lips in a soft kiss, "im over it. Just keep that tongue where only I can get to it."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again, "Deal."

* * *

Olivia avoided Cassidy the rest of the night, preferring to mingle with the clearly drunk form of Casey.

"Olivia!" Casey exclaimed, distressed.

"What is it honey?" Olivia asked.

"The hippopotamus took my bunny!" she shrieked.

Olivia laughed, "Why would he do that?""Antiques for the perm, wants more pencil!" She slurred reaching for the tequila bottle on a nearby table.

"Okay someone's reached their limit." Olivia commented supporting Casey with a shoulder and moving the tequila away. Casey could hold her alcohol in well, she just got really crazy. "Elliot help me will ya?"

Elliot laughed and walked over launching Casey over a shoulder. Casey giggled, "Cute ears!" she exclaimed slapping his ass.

Elliot jumped . Olivia laughed, "Casey that's mine."

"Sorry Livvie." she replied starting to cry.

"No, no. its okay." Olivia said quickly. "Here take these." she gave Casey her car keys.

Casey happily took them and shook them.

"She's easily amused when she's drunk." Elliot observed

"Very." Olivia agreed crawling in their tent and unzipping her sleeping bag. She tucked Casey in, "Keys."

Casey disappointedly handed them over. Olivia smiled "Goodnight Princess."

Olivia kissed Casey's forehead.

"Hey Livvie! Elliot's cute, you should kiss him." Casey whispered like the biggest secret in the world.

"Just for you." Olivia smiled before kissing Elliot gently.

They exited the tent closing it after them. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck kissing his jaw line.

Elliot placed one last kiss on her nose and together they walked back to the party like nothing had happened.

* * *

Monique, Alex, and Brian had left that day, Alex being the designated driver.

Olivia was curled up in Elliot's sleeping bag. Rain pounded down on the tent making it several degrees cooler.

She crawled out of the tent and walked into the large party one. Fin, John, and Elliot sat drinking beers." I thought you guys were cleaning up?"

"We are." John said. "Starting with the coolers."

Olivia smirked and grabbed a beer sitting between Fin and Elliot. "This has been fun."

"Yes it has." Fin agreed.

"Very enlightening," Elliot told Olivia before kissing her forehead.

She smiled leaning against him and entwining their fingers.

"We cant let Capt know we enjoyed this or else he'll do more of these fun bonding trips." Fin requested.

"Why? I thought everybody enjoyed this?" Elliot asked pulling Olivia onto his lap and kissing her neck.

"While you may have gotten something out of this, what may happen next time? Hiking trip now, next credit card museums. Fin downed his beer and threw it in the trash, grabbing another.

"I agree." Olivia said, "Even though this did have some perks."

Elliot smiled and turned her head to his so he could kiss her. She turned in his arms and straddled him.

"Oh come on! We talked about fucking in front of us." John whined.

Olivia smiled and stood pulling Elliot outside. Rain ambushed them as they ran for cover under a tree.

Olivia leaned against a tree trunk, "It's raining hard."

Elliot laughed, "Yes it is."

She kissed him slowly. "I cant believe we waited so long to do this."

Elliot looked at her lovingly, not saying a word.

"What?" she blushed.

Elliot gave her a big smile, "You look really beautiful tonight."

She didn't know what to say to that. They just stood their staring at each other.

"Elliot, I love you." Olivia whispered.

He bent down kissed her softly, "I love you too."

She smiled and curled into his arms tangling her fingers in the front of his shirt.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak but a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder interrupted him.

Olivia gave a small yelp and clung to him.

"Why don't we get out of the rain?" Elliot asked.

"Thank you!" she joked as they headed back to their tent.

* * *

The detectives were back in the bullpen the next day working as if they had never taken a break.

Cragen walked in sporting full fishing attire and equipment. "Hey guys, how was hiking?"

The four detectives glanced at each other before, in unison, the gave a flat monotone answer, "Eh."

FINI

**thats it for this story. thank you to all the reviewers i even have a last little game for you! winner gets 10000 points!!! i made a purposefull typo in this chapter. see if you can find it. HINT-it is not grammatical EXAMPLE- saying elliots eyes were blue in a previous chapter and saying they are black in this one. check out my new story it is called un-expected! ;)**


	7. Epilogue

**1 ½ years later…**

Since the camping trip, Fin has found a new hobby, he spends weekends with his girlfriend of 10 and a half months, Amy, on her ranch taking care of the horses.

John actually wrote that book. A collection of his favorite conspiracies including a whole three chapters dedicated to JFK himself. Fin unfortunately had to keep his word and read it, disappointed that he missed the chance to say , just kidding after he made the promise.

Cragen has been out of the office more and more lately on fishing trips. He has finally found his calling.

As for Elliot and Olivia…

* * *

Olivia flipped through the old albums in her closet slowly remembering.

Elliot walked in sitting behind her, "Hon, the movers are gonna be here soon."

"I know, I just found these and couldn't put them down." she picked up the baby book of their now 8 month old son, Joshua Daniel Stabler.

"Look at that!" Elliot exclaimed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You're fat." he teased pointing to a picture of her at 8 months pregnant.

She slapped him playfully, "Whatever."

'El, look at this, our fun little camping trip!" Olivia laughed at a picture of a muddy Munch on the edge of a creek.

The doorbell rang and Elliot got up grabbing the baby carrier next to Olivia containing a sleeping Joshua.

Olivia stood and walked beside him. "Im gonna miss this place."

"Yeah, but this new house will give lots more space."

Olivia smiled Elliot was right, they needed more space. Because unknown to Elliot, they had another Stabler on the way.

* * *

**Okay i decided to write an epilogue. dont know why. i just felt like it. and for all u people who tried to figure out what was different between the last two chapters. Brian Cassidys shirt in chapter 5 was a bon jovi shirt. in chapter 6 it was the ramones. lolz some fun game. **


End file.
